This is Our Time
by wweanddegrassi
Summary: The WWE is being took over by the McMahons, Triple H and the new WWE Champion, Randy Orton. Daniel Bryan has been screwed over at Summerslam and he's the only one standing up for himself. Eveyrone else is afraid of losing their jobs. Taylor Ryan is the girlfriend of Randy and the friend of Daniel. So yeah, she's sort of caught in the mix. One-shot. Randy/OC/Daniel


**So this idea just popped into my head:p I really wanted to make something with the whole Bryan/Orton/Shield/McMahon/HHH thing going on. This won't be a full story. It's a one-shot and what's a story without Taylor Ryan! HAHAHAHHA;D You guys are probably tired of her:p Enjoy!**

**This is Our Time**

Taylor bites her lip as she stands onstage with about forty other superstars and divas. They all watch as a brutal assault is happening on Daniel Bryan. Why's everyone onstage? Because Hunter demanded they come out and if any of them even tried to help Daniel, they would lose their jobs.

This is hard for Taylor as she watches Randy, her long time boyfriend grin devilishly down at one of her friends, Daniel. Hunter nods and the three members of the Shield triple power bomb Daniel. Big Show, Dolph and Miz are among the few who are looking like they might flip their tops any second. Everyone else hangs their heads down in shame.

Randy's music plays and he exits the ring as the Shield depart through the crowd. Hunter smiles and stops to stare down Big Show. Randy grins and sends a wink Taylor's way. He and Hunter walk backstage and slowly everyone leaves. Taylor sends one last look at Daniel and frowns before walking backstage herself.

The halls are silent as everyone is afraid to say anything. They make their way back to their designated locker rooms. Taylor feels hands on her waist and she's pulled close to someone.

She turns to Randy and he has a grin on his face. "Now that was fun."

Taylor tilts her head to the side and shrugs. "I guess. If you like having people fight your battles."

Randy frowns. "C'mon babe!" He brings his hands up to her shoulders and shakes her a bit. "This heel run is probably going to be the best one yet." Now she frowns. "Yeah yeah I know. I'm beating up your friend and wah. You'll be fine." He takes his hands off her shoulders.

"How would you like it if it were you?" She crosses her arms.

He adjusts the title on his shoulder and shrugs. "I've lived through worse and so has he. He'll be fine."

She shifts her weight to one foot and stares at him. "Let's wrap this conversation up and go back to the hotel." He says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He takes her hand and leads her to the locker room.

* * *

Daniel sighs as he gets up to answer the door. It's been a rough couple of days for him and he knows in his heart he deserves to be WWE Champion. He opens the door to see his best friend.

"Hi." Taylor offers him a smile.

He rubs his beard. "Hey." He says a bit gloomy.

"Can I come in?" He steps out her way, allowing her entrance. "How are you?" She sits down on the bed.

"How do you think?" He sits beside her. "Everyone in that damn locker room knows I deserve to be champion."

Taylor sighs and looks down. "I know. This was your moment."

"But of course your boyfriend had to swoop and take that away." Daniel shakes his head.

She turns to him and takes his hands in hers. "Your time is gonna come soon and it'll feel amazing." She offers him another smile.

"It was supposed to be Sunday." He points out.

"You're an amazing wrestler Danny boy." She teases.

He shoves her lightly. "Oh shut up munchkin."

"Um you're like the same height as me troll." She giggles.

"Keep tellin yourself that. Ya know, I'm not surprised at all that you were out there tonight. Orton probably had you dragged you out there. He's so controlling."

"No he isn't!" Taylor objects.

"Uh yes he is." Daniel chuckles.

Taylor shakes her head. "He's just very jealous sometimes. He doesn't like me hanging out with a lot of guys. He's overprotective is all." She shrugs.

He laughs. "You are a grown ass woman! Hang out with who the hell you like!"

Taylor looks down and giggles. "Okay Bryan. I should go to the vending machines. I told Randy I was getting some snacks." She stands up.

"Yeah yeah." He waves his hand at her and smiles.

* * *

Taylor and the other divas just got done watching as Daniel received another It's Tuesday night and they just finished a taping of Smackdown. Dolph, Miz and Big Show were all punished for doing nothing basically and Daniel got the worst of them all. He had gotten another beat down from Randy and the Shield, triple power bombed and spray painted on. The whole time Big Show wanted to help so desperately but Hunter sent him to the back.

"This is the worst." Natalya shakes her head.

"You're telling me." Taylor closes her eyes and stands up. She packs her things into her gym bag and walks to the parking lot.

After waiting awhile, Randy approaches. "It's really dangerous out here. You should've waited inside."

Taylor doesn't even look up at him. She just looks down at the handle on the door, waiting for him to unlock it. The car ride back to the hotel is a quiet one.

Taylor groins as she lies back in the bed. "What's wrong with you?" He turns to her.

"You!" She replies a bit to rudely.

"Let me guess, the storyline again?" He rolls his eyes.

"You know damn well this isn't a storyline. It's getting so personal. Why are you so rough and mean with Daniel?" Taylor sits up on her elbow.

"Why are you so concerned?" Randy replies, almost in a cold expression.

Taylor opens her mouth in a shocked expression and sits up all the way. "Well Daniel is a close friend."

"And I'm your boyfriend." He slips his shirt over his head and lies down. "I'm a heel, what do you want me to do? Send him flowers and tell him I'm sorry?"

"Of course not Randy. I just, you're being a jerk."

He chuckles and runs a hand across his face. "Yeah whatever. You're the one who refuses to have sex with me because this storyline is oh so real." He says, mocking her voice.

She rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you." She flops down, with her back facing him. "You really are an ass."

* * *

Taylor has had enough of Randy's shit. It's gotten to the point where she can't take anymore. Things we're great with him at the beginning but that title has turned him into something Taylor doesn't like. He's never liked Daniel so Taylor knows that every time he goes out there, he really wants to hurt him.

It's another week and she sits in the locker room at Raw. She looks down and smiles at her "I am with Bryan" t-shirt. Hunter and Randy are cutting a promo. Standing in the ring with them are the chairman himself and his daughter. Outside are the three enforcers known as Seth, Dean and Roman. Randy and Hunter are babbling on when Daniel's music hits and the crowd goes completely nuts.

He walks out onstage with a smile on his face and a mic in his hand. "These past couple of weeks I've been through hell," he pauses, "and all of you are to blame."

Dean, Seth and Roman get in a stance ready to attack if necessary and Randy, Hunter, Vince and Stephanie glare at Daniel.

"It's okay though. Your guys have your little corporation or whatever you call it." He waves his hand at them, "and I have my D-Bry army." Randy and Hunter step closer to the ropes.

Taylor walks out with a smile. Randy sends her the dirtiest glares as she stands next to Daniel. She turns to him with a huge smile. "But wait! That's not all!" Daniel waves his hand a towards the back as Big Show, Dolph and the Miz walk out, wearing the same shirts Taylor and Daniel are. After they walk out, the other superstars and divas who were out on stage witnessing Daniel's beat down last Monday, come out wearing the same shirts.

Taylor and Daniel turn to each other again and smile. She laces her fingers in between his. He winks and lifts theirs hands up in the air as the crowd chants yes. This drives Randy and the rest insane. Randy throws his belt down and leans against the ropes. He points to them and yells some things that Taylor can't make out.

They let go of one another and he shakes his head up and down. He raises his fingers up and chants yes. Everyone else follows suit and begins doing the same. The crowd follows them also and soon the whole arena is on fire. Everyone, excluding Taylor and Daniel skip around the ring chanting yes with their hands raised high, completely ignoring the Shield who is trying to contain the madness.

Daniel turns to Taylor. "I told you your time would come." She smiles and wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

Daniel holds her tightly and lifts her up a bit. "And it feels amazing just like you said."

**Wa la! We have a Ryan/Bryan pairing! Hope it wasn't too crappy:p**


End file.
